Gintong Binhi
The Gintong Binhi is a special item in the Encantadia (2016) series. It was created by the Bathalang Emre which can revive the dead. In Mulawin: The Movie, it is grown in a tree in Encantadia called the Puno ng Buhay ng Gintong Binhi (Tree of Life of the Golden Seed), in addition, whoever that gets revived by the Gintong Binhi will become stronger and will also possess immense powers. 2005 holding the Gintong Binhi that she will use to revive Ravenum.]] Although the Gintong Binhi was never shown in the 2005 series, it was shown in Mulawin: The Movie wherein it was said to be grown in the Puno ng Buhay ng Gintong Binhi in Encantadia and are kept inside a tabernacle in the kingdom of Lireo. Pirena came to steal it but it was not in the tabernacle. It was taken by Alena and Ybarro to the Mundo ng mga Mortal but Pirena easily traced them. A battle perspired and Pirena was able to have held Alena hostage in exchange of surrendering the Gintong Binhi to her, to which Ybarro did. feeding Aguiluz a Golden Seed as his prize for sacrificing for all in the name of Bathala.]] The Gintong Binhi was used to revive Ravenum, the Buwarka, Salimbay, and Aguiluz. Book 1 Notes * The Gintong Binhi was not shown but was mentioned by Dakila. He referred to it as the Gintong Butil that can be used to cure Lira (when she died) but is found in Encantadia. Movie Notes *The events in Mulawin: The Movie clearly perspired during Amihan's reign before Pirena came back to ask for repentance (with the secret intention to steal the throne.) However, the movie doesn't go with the timeline of the 2005 series as when Lireo was ruled by Pirena, Dakila and Bagwis were still alive but in the movie they already died before Pirena conquered Lireo. *Aside from reviving them from the dead, whoever eats the Gintong Binhi will also get more powerful and stronger. *Its quantity is seen to be 8 or 9 in the movie; one used to revive Ravenum, another for the Buwarka, another to revive Salimbay, five shown to have grown in the tree, and one used to revive Aguiluz (it is unknown if the seed used to revive Aguiluz was one of the five seeds that were shown that have grown in the tree or not). 2016 History Encantadia once had a savior but was killed by the Bathalumang Ether, so in order for this not to happen again, Emre created the Gintong Binhi. But the Bathalumang Ether got it from Emre and hid it in the Labyrinth of Balbal. And in order for no one to get the Gintong Binhi back, Ether created a creature full of anger and hatred to be the guardian of the labyrinth so that no one will get through him and get the Gintong Binhi. Throughout the series, the Gintong Binhi's quantity seen was only two. One which was used to revive Lira, the other was stolen by Cassiopea (which appears to be the last one left). 2016 Notes *The Gintong Binhi is for a single use only; once eaten the Gintong Binhi can never be used for another person. Category:Lore Category:Items